Biblical Truths of Mortals and Power
by AndSheSmiled89
Summary: Dumbledore lies dead, a clue has been left behind, and the war is growing. How does a biblical quote effect the magical world? The war? And what is the truth about the beginning of the Magical World? Things Harry POtter and the gang face...
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

Hey ya'll! I'm new to this whole writing a story thing, but I'll do my best! I was inspired to write this story after reading _Brave New World_, _Master and Margarita_, and _A Clockwork Orange. _(All of which I recommend to the philosophical/biblical-open-minded people out there!) I'm going to say it bluntly, **this story is controversial** – so if you don't like when people question, challenge, or give new ideas I don't suggest reading this. Also, it might get a little graphic, so I don't recommend it for light readers. Yes there will be a slight romance involved. Oh! Before I forget, I don't own any of the Harry Potter ideas or characters, they rightfully belong to their authoress. So…with out further ado, I present….

_Biblical Truths of Mortals and Power_

…_then your eyes shall be opened, _

_and ye shall be as gods, _

_knowing good and evil_

_Genesis _

A pain filled scream ripped through the peaceful silence of the small house, followed by a newborn baby's first wail. On a simple, handmade bed lay the new young mother. Her hair fanned around her in waves of chestnut brown hair, while tears of pained joy fell down her face.

A silent midwife smiled softly as she showed the newborn to the young woman.

"A boy," whispered the mother. "I have a gorgeous baby boy." Her screams filled the air again, and within a few seconds, another young wail pierced the air. Again the mother was shown her new child.

"A girl. I have a beautiful baby girl."

The babies' wails softened as it heard the familiar voice of its mother, and began to move their mouths in hopes of food. Laughing softly, the young woman pulled at her shift, and offered her breasts to her children. They grunted slightly, but quickly quieted as milk was found

"And the Divine gaveth unto me two children, whose name shall be Ariel, the Lion of the Divine, and Asa, The Healer.

A smiled formed on the lips of the midwife who was leaving the room. The children would grow strong, and help save her people.

A sinister smile grew across the lips of the white hooded man as he looked into the pool at the scene of the new mother and her child. It was all going according to plan. He had made the most daring move, and his work was paying off.

Soft footfalls drew his attention away from the pool, and towards a black-cloaked figure that moved towards him.

"I see the job has been completed."

The figure kneeled and kissed the hem of the white hooded mans robe.

"Yes my Lord."

"And how many were lost?"

"About fifteen men, ten women, and one hundred other creatures."

The white clad man nodded his head, his red eyes narrowing. "A decent amount. Reward those who lived."

"Yes my Lord. My lord, what of the captives?"

A soft light emanated from the pool, showing a picture of men and women whose wings were torn and bloodied. They formed a small huddled group around three young children whose once beautiful wings were broken and bloodied, they sat crying, clinging to the older people. A soft hiss came from the thin lips of the man, as another cruel smile crossed his face. "Kill them."

The black clad man smiled and bowed. "As you wish my Lord." Quickly, he moved from the room. The Lord peered into the pool, and watched as the man entered the room that held the captives, along with several other black hooded people. Two men pushed there way into the center of the group and pulled the children out. A small smile graced the Lords Face as the children began to scream and cry, and as the elders wept for mercy and begged them to leave the children alone. The black clad men turned the children to face the others. The elders' eyes filled with horror and they screamed as realization hit them. They could only watch helplessly as the children screamed as their wings were pulled from their backs.

The Lord watched on, a pleased smile on his face. A soft hiss announced the presence of a snake as its head appeared on the shoulder of the Lord. The Lord petted it.

"My dear, our work is the greatest yet. No one shall stop us now, my pet."

The snake merely hissed, and the Lords attention was brought back to the pool as the screams of fear filled the room again. He saw the elders pushing the children behind them, as the screams grew louder. A bright green flash exploded and silence ensued.

Away, safe from danger, the new mother felt fear rip through her and sudden emptiness. Her children, feeling the emotional change, began to wail. The midwife ran in, to find the new mother holding her babes while tears of pain and sorrow fell from her eyes.

The midwife ran to the pair, and took the babes, knowing the mother was grieving. She too had felt it, but not to the extent as the young woman. After all, they were directly of her blood.

A dark sadness covered the Weasley house. The death of the Dumbledore had hit everyone hard. A deep sigh came from Arthur Weasley as he sat at the table, a small tumbler of fire-whiskey at hand. He watched his wife as she walked around the kitchen, trying to find something to do to occupy her. Her head would occasionally send a fretful glance towards the clock, hoping to see that her Ron was headed home soon.

The back door slid open, and both Molly and Arthur looked up to see their youngest walk in soaking wet.

"Hullo." Ginny gave a weak smile to her parents.

"Ginny! You'll catch a cold! Hurry and get out of those clothes!" Molly, finally finding that her occupation would be fussing over her daughter, hurried to Ginny's side.

"I'm alright mum. Just a bit wet is all." Ginny pulled a long strand of red hair from her face.

"Any sign of the boys or Hermione yet?" Arthur looked hopefully at his daughter.

"None."

Arthur gave a frown, and took another sip of his fire-whiskey. It had been several hours since the three had gone. It was only to be a short trip to gather all of Harry's things from the Dursely's, but it was taking longer then expected.

A sudden flash, and loud thud from the fireplace had all three jump and pull their wands out. There stood the three, covered in soot. Relief spread through out the family.

"Where were you?! It's been over four hours!" Molly's shrill cry pierced throughout the house as she began to dust them all off.

"We're all right mum! Harry's got all his stuff and we took a detour."

"A detour? What ever did you need a detour for?" came Ginny's puzzled question. Harry gave a cough as Mrs. Weasley brushed soot into his face.

"My Aunt and Uncle had a letter that Dumbledore had left them. In it was a piece of quote that is found in a religious muggle book called the Bible." Harry handed the letter to Mr. Weasley, and shot a glance towards Ginny's wet form. She shrugged and looked towards the paper in her father's hands

…**then your eyes shall be opened,**

**and ye shall be as gods,**

**knowing good and evil**

"What does it mean?" Molly looked at the words, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"It comes from the Genesis, a muggle holy book that describes the creation of the word." Hermione explained to the confused looks she was receiving. "And I believe that is said by the serpent who tricks the first woman into eating from the forbidden fruit."

"Why would Dumbledore want us to have this?" Ginny took the parchment from her father and re-read the quote as her mother asked the question.

"What is the beginning of this quote? Maybe it has the answer." Ginny looked up at the group. "Can we find this bylul?" She asked as she handed Harry the parchment.

"Bible, and yes. Muggles can buy it at bookshops or read it at their church." Came Hermione's reply.

"Well, lets start there!" Ginny gave a grin.

"NOT, until we've eaten! I'm starved!" Ron started to make his way into the kitchen only to be stopped by his mothers loud yell that she would cook dinner, and he could wait.

Ginny and Hermione gave a chuckle as they watched the smaller Mrs. Weasley smack her much taller son. Mr. Wesley also gave a soft chuckle. Harry stood apart, watching the family interact. He missed times like these.

Glancing down at the paper in his hand, and frowned slightly. It had been bugging him the entire time – what did a religious muggle quote have to do with magic folk?

OK! So that's chapter one! Please leave me a comment! I'm sorry it was a little depressing….it'll get better though! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean to say that muggles believe that some person created the world in seven days?" Ron looked at the small black book in front of him rather skeptically.

"It was God that created the world in seven days!" came the exasperated response of Hermione.

"It takes over a month for a polyjuice potion to work!"

"So basically, he was something like a supper wizard, right Harry?" Ginny, looked towards the messy haired boy.

Harry looked up from the small bible he had been flipping though. His bright green eyes caught Ginny's soft doe ones. "You could say that I guess…but it's not necessarily true. "

"So this God is sort of like the gods in the myths?"

"The muggles believe that God is the creator of all." Pitched in Hermione. "And they also believe that there is only this God. They think that the ancient gods where a myth."

"But couldn't this be called a myth too?" Ginny looked a bit confused by the whole thing. Sighing Hermione looked to Harry.

"Do you have a better way of explaining it?"

Harry sat for a moment, and then looked up suddenly.

"Does the magical world have a religion?"

"Nope. Well, some people follow the old ways. Like the Celtic and Pagan worshiping ways, but no not really." Stated Ron.

"So no one worships anything?" Hermione glanced at Harry, trying to figure out where he was headed.

"Nope. Why should we? We can create what we need, well pretty much what we need." Ginny glanced at the two, as she finished her sentence. "Is that bad?"

"No…it's just interesting."

"Ginny! I need your help love!" Molly's voice called up the stairs. Ginny groaned.

"Mum!"

"Ginny, NOW!"

"Coming!" Grumbling, the teen stood up, and headed down the stairs, her long red hair swaying softly. Harry watched her silently, regretting the fact that she had to go. Shaking his head, he looked back down to the parchment in front of him.

"Ginny be a dear and run out to the garden and get a few carrots."

"Mum!"

"Go!" Grumbling, Ginny grabbed the bucket that sat by the door and walked out to the garden, fumbling through the vines towards the carrots.

"Ow!" Ginny kicked at a thorn that stabbed her foot, and then one that had hit her left palm. Finally reaching the carrot area, she reached down for one, only to stab her right palm.

A sharp pain filled her body, and she let out a scream, the wind suddenly picked up and a bright light flashed before Ginny's eyes, a sudden vision of a person on a cross like object appeared. And then it was gone.

_Zarah, my child. You have done well, and now you have two children. Yet the blood of your blood is at stake. As are the children of earth. You must help them. Awaken those that you can…only a few will be able to feel the pull of the Divine. It will sing in their blood. But the rest will not. Be wise my child. And be careful. _

Zarah woke up feeling at peace. A small tear fell from her face as she realized who had spoken. How she missed the Divine's voice. Getting up from her bed, she looked out the window, where her two children sat playing under a large tree. Smiling softly she stepped onto the balcony.

"Ariel, Asa!" The two looked up towards their mothers voice and giggled. Standing, the twins hurried as fast as their little feet could carry them. Stopping just before the edge of the shade from the tree, they closed their eyes tightly. A soft glow surrounded the two, and pair of wings came from their backs.

Opening their eyes, they grinned and pushed themselves from the ground towards their mother. Smiling proudly, Zarah stood with her arms open for her two children.

"My little ones. You two will be great one day. You shall be my little lion Ariel, and you shall be my little healer Asa." She gently pulled Ariel's fist from her long red hair, and kissed his head.

A sudden chilly wind made Zarah look up. The two trees that stood proudly suddenly began to waver. Their branches seemed to take on a life of their own. A sharp crack resounded, and the twins began to cry. A look of horror began to filter across Zarah's face.

"No. It cannot be!" The two trees began to grow even more restless, but suddenly stopped. A dark cloud loomed overhead, and began to block the light. Turning into her room, Zarah clutched her children to her until the midwife ran in, a scared look on her face.

"Take the children! Take them and run! Go as far as you can! To somewhere remote! Take whoever can go with you and get out!" The twins began to cry even more, and Zarah gently kissed their heads. The woman looked scared, and reluctant, but Zarah gently shook her head.

"Go my friend. Teach my children well." Tears began to pool in the woman's eyes, but she clutched the children to her and ran.

Going back to the balcony, Zarah closed her eyes and allowed a soft glow to cover her. Her own pair of wings stretched above her head. Chocolate colored eyes looked out towards the two trees that had grown restless once more. The dark cloud had begun to grow, and the winds increased. A loud rumble of thunder thumbed throughout the air, followed a bright burst of lightning.

A soft smile graced Zarah's lips as her thin dress whipped around her. Stretching out her wings, she pushed her way through the howling winds. She winced slightly as random sharp objects grazed past her arms and legs. Landing in front of the two wild trees, she opened her arms.

"Ego tribuo meus vita pro pacis." A lone tear fell softly down her face.

A sudden gap appeared behind her and the roots of both trees formed a twisted post behind her, which branched off at her arms. Thinner vines twisted harshly around her wrists and body, holding her tightly to the roots. Zarah grimaced in pain as the vines dug into her frail skin.

A vine twisted around her legs, stopping at her feet, where a sharp thorn formed and nailed her feet to the roots. Zarah cried out in pain. Another vine wrapped around her arms and stuck thorns into the palm of her hands, crucifying her. Lifting her head towards the sky, she prayed softly. Another thorn suddenly appeared and pierced her though the heart. Zarah's eyes opened wide in pain, and then shut.

The trees began to calm, as did the wind. The clouds cleared, and the sun shown softly on the crucified body of Zarah on the roots and vines of the Tree of Life and the Tree of Good and Evil.

Music encompassed the occupants of the ballroom. Everything was gaily colored, and people dressed in their finest. It was a night a beauteous celebration. Their Lord had made a wonderful come back.

Laughter surround the well known magical families as they carelessly drank from long-stemmed glasses, and flirted unabashedly with each other. It seemed as though youth had returned to the old.

"It'll be a new world in no time!"

"My daughter will be joining the war soon!"

"Our Lord is most gracious!"

"Did you hear of the wonderful win just the other day?!"

Narcissa Malfoy stood at the balcony rail, her pale blue eyes surveying the crowd bellow. How was it that these people could be so joyous at a time like this? She gave a sigh and pulled at her dress robes, correcting the fabrics' flow.

Glancing out the window, her eyes took on a worried shade. Her son was some where out their in hiding. He could not show his face for his weakness, the Lord would have had him killed. She herself came close to death at the Lords hands for her actions, but some how something caused the Lord to be merciful.

"Missus, the time has come!" came a high-pitched squeak. Looking down at the house elf, Narcissa composed her face to an indifferent coolness, and began to make her decent on the grand staircase.

It would be another night of false smiles and cool laughs, all disguised in gay colors. All over the sake of a war for power.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll! Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy, and I promise I'll try to do better in the future! Well here's the next chapter!

3 Smiles

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Who knows..."

"Where did she get these marks from?!"

"Look! She's waking!"

Ginny groaned loudly, as she tried to sit up. "I feel like I just got mowed over by a blast-ended skewert."

"Ginny dear, what happened out there?"

Ginny's chocolate eyes looked to her mother. She could see the fear in her mothers eyes.

"I dunno really. I was trying to get carrots, and the next thing I knew, I was out cold…" Hermione sent a looked to Harry, in which he nodded his head. Something was up between them.

"Mum…can I talk with them for a minute? Alone?"

"But dear-

"Mum, she's fine." Ron gave a pat to his mother and pushed her out the door.

"Ok, what's going on?" Ginny crossed her arms, with a wince, and gave a look to the three of them.

"Ginny, you have marks in the same places that Christ did when he was killed."

Ginny furrowed her brows in thought. "That's the guy who was God's son right?"

"Yeah, and you have the same marks that he did." Harry gave her a concerned look, but it was shrugged off with a small smile. "Ginny, can you try to remember what happened out there? Anything at all?"

Ginny sighed, and tried to recall what had happened. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "There was a woman. She had long red hair, and two children – twins. She was calling to them, and they sprouted wings and flew to her. Then suddenly some big storm started to form over two trees, and she sent her children away. Then…then…"

Tears were falling down Ginny's face. She suddenly felt like something had been broken in her just by recalling it. She felt Hermione put a comforting hand around her.

"What happened Ginny?" She whispered.

"She sprouted wings, and flew to the two trees, and then said in Latin, 'I give my life for peace'. Roots from both trees sprung up and formed a rough cross, and she was hung on it." The tears came steadily down her face.

"Two trees?" Harry looked a bit confused, but ached to hold Ginny.

"Yes. One was an apple tree, and the other a pomegranate."

Hermione gave a start. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Ginny was too grieved to see Hermiones' excitement. "Can…can I rest now?"

"Yea…get some sleep Gin-Bug." Roon gave an affectionate rub to her head, as she lay down in her bed. Quietly Ron and Hermione snuck out before Harry. Harry, stopped at the door, and looked back at Ginny. She still looked upset, but a bit more relaxed.

"What's so important Hermione?" Ron gave her a curious look as she stood bouncing on her toes.

"Harry! What tree plays an important role in the Bible?!"

Harry gave it a quick thought. "The tree in the story of Adam and Eve; it was …an apple tree!"

"Yes! It was the Tree of Good and Evil!" She looked excited.

"But what about the pomegranate tree?" Harry asked. "It's not in the Bible."

"No, but it's in a myth!"

"The myth of Persephone and Hades!" Ron grinned. "That's the only one I can remember!"

Hermione gave an impressed look to Ron. "Yes! Think about the two stories! In Adam and Eve, Eve is tempted to eat an apple and then gives it to Adam and they both become aware of good and evil." Both boys nodded in understanding.

"In Persephone and Hades, Hades tricks Persephone to eat a pomegranate and is forced to live half a year in hell, which is marked as winter or darkness, and the other half with her mother, marked as summer or light!"

Harry's eyes widened at the strange parallels between the two stories. "They both deal with light and dark, evil and good."

"Hang on, Hermione, didn't you say that there was a bib-ly fable thingie about some sort of Tree of Life?"

"Ronald! Your brilliant! Of course!" Hermione gave him a bright smile, to which he blushed and stammered at. "The pomegranate tree is the Tree of Life! Think about it; when Persephone ate the pomegranate winter came – which can be called death – but then she brought about summer – life! Ginny saw the Tree of Good and Evil and the Tree of Life!"

Harry was amazed at this new information. It was so weird that muggle beliefs were so tied close to myths…myths which wizard thought as perfect stories to tell their young.

"But who is the woman she saw with wings?" Ron asked.

"I dunno…" Hermione stopped her excited hop as she began to think again.

"Hang on." Harry dug into his pocket and retrieved the now wrinkled parchment that held the quote. "And then your eyes shall be opened and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil. Ginny's dream or vision, whatever it was, I think it has to do with the quote somehow! She said that the woman flew to the two trees and gave her life to bring peace when they were fighting."

"The Tree of Life and the Tree of Good and Evil fighting…" Hermione had another thoughtful look cross her face. "That quote…it's talking about when you eat the apple that you gain the power of gods, which is to know good and evil. How does it connect to the trees fighting?"

"I dunno. But I have a hunch that it had to do with that thing Ginny saw, and some how with Voldemort."

Narcissa gave cool smile's to her guests. She stopped every now and then to talk to one about the war.

"Did you hear of the latest gain?"

"Which? That our Lord killed a group of pesky little winged people, or that he's found The Truth?"

"Well both actually." A cold laugh came from the man whom Narcissa noted was Amarius Potley; a figure of importance in the Dark Lord's circle.

"Yes, I've heard of them both. I am eager to hear of the results. There is rumor that The Truth is something that will make us all powerful beyond imagination." She noted that the second voice was Deterious Estral.

"Yes, yes. I've heard that too. But I'm not sure of it."

Narcissa stepped closer to the men, trying to determine what they were talking about.

"I've also heard that the reason why the Dark Lord hasn't already killed that blasted idiot Malfoy and his family is because they have to do with the The Truth in some way."

"Shh! Lower your voice!" Narcissa's eyes narrowed. What was the Dark Lord planning that was being hidden from her family. A sudden motherly worry over swept her and she longed to find her son, or to see his pale form standing in the crowd. However, she shook her head, and tried to listen in on the conversation again.

"No one can know of the full plan." Potley gave Estral a dark look, and the man nodded in understanding. Narcissa frowned as the men walked away obviously done with their conversation.

Smoothing her dress, she began to make her way out, when a sudden pain in her heart made her gasp. Clutching at her dress, she gave a gasp of pain.

"Lady Malfoy, are you alright?" Narcissa turned to the voice, only to see a shocked face. "My gods…! SOME ONE! GET LADY MALFOY HELP!"

Narcissa felt herself falling, and caught sight of her reflection from a glass window. Her heart was bleeding. Elsewhere, the same was occurring to Draco and his father.

Luna sat in the overgrown, and brightly colored flowers of her backyard. She could of sworn she had seen a sporklen out here… Humming softly to herself, she enjoyed the night weather.

The moon was almost full, and the light it gave off was perfect for night hunting of sporklen. Standing up again, she gave a dreamy sigh as the wind brushed past her, twirling her pale blonde hair. A sudden bright light surrounded her, and she felt a push on her back. She felt herself being left off the ground and then suddenly being plopped back down.

"Ow…" Trying to stand once more, she felt a strange heaviness on her back. Reaching behind, she felt something soft and feather like. Curiously, she moved to the small stream by her house and peered into it.

"I believe I have wings…"

Neville sat in his bedroom, reading a book on a particular plant that he had become quite fascinated with. A sudden twinge on his back made him move to scratch at it. However, the twinge became rather painful, and he grunted as he fell off his bed, creating a loud thump.

"Neville dear! What in the world was that- " His grandmother stood mouth opened in shock as she stared at her grandson. "My gods Neville…you're one of them!"

At the Joke Shop, Fred and George had their heads bent over a new item they were creating when both suddenly collapsed in pain. Both moaned as holes appeared in their hands and feet. The agony was too much for them.

Both brothers passed out.

Ron suddenly stopped walking. Harry gave a curious glance at him.

"Get my mum!" Ron gasped as he suddenly collapsed to the floor, his hands beginning to form holes, like Ginny's hand.

Hermione gasped and rushed to him.

"MRS. WEASLEY!!!!! COME QUICK!" Harry bellowed as loud as he could as he caught Ron before he hit the floor.

"My Lord, the Lady Malfoy has just collapsed. She is bleeding from the heart as you said."

"Excellent. Find the Malfoy Boy and his father. They will be it the same condition. Bring them here, and treat them with the best care."

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort watch as the man left to do his bidding. A soft hiss reminded him of his dear pet. "All is to plan my lovely. All is to plan…"

I hope that was good enough!

3 Smiles


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey! So I wrote some more...nothing to exciting in this one...yet. Hope you enjoy!

Smiles

Mrs. Weasley was busying herself around the kitchen. There was something strange going on…and it had to do with that note that Dumbledor gave to the kids. She did not like it one bit.

When Ron had the same thing happen to him she tried to keep calm. However, when Fred and George appeared at the door in the same condition, she threw a fit. To say the least, she did feel a bit bad for her reaction, but it was worrying her.

When Hermione mention the marks having to do with the muggle religious book, Mrs Weasley nearly threw it out of the house. However, her husband talked some sense into her, reminding her that muggles cannot do magic. It still made her uncomfortable. Something was terribly wrong, and she wanted her children to stay away from that muggle thing. However, when you've raised your children to be independent, things don't go as planned.

"Mum! I told you, we were sitting in the joke shop, when it suddenly happened!" Fred gave annoyed sigh.

"Yesh, we've been run threw on our hands and feet and all you do is yell!" George shook his head. "Bad form, mum, bad form."

"I don't understand how the four of you got these marks though!"

"Neither do we mum!" Ginny gave annoyed sigh and ran her bandaged hand threw her hair. She wanted her mum out. Ginny knew that the four of them needed to talk, and things were being slowed down. "Mum, can you get us some food?"

"Yea! Can we have some of that hot soup you made the other day?" Rons' eye's lit up at the mention of food.

"If you want food then you can get it yourself Ronald! And no I will not get you any food!"

"MUM!" The four Weasley children half whined half glared at her.

"Molly, let them be. They don't understand this any more than we do."

"But Arthur-"

"No buts Molly, dear. Let's let them rest for a bit, hmm?" Arthur led his protesting wife out the door and shut it softly behind him.

"Ok, what the bleeding hole is going on?" The twins looked at the others.

"It has to do with a quote Dumbledor left us, and something that happened to Ginny…" Hermione made herself comfy.

….

Narcissa opened her eyes and blinked. A hand reached to her heart as the memory of the blood hit her. Bandages, she had been healed she supposed. Sitting up, with a little pain, she glanced around her surroundings. It was a dimly lit room, with dark walls and a few portraits. A fire was blazing, and lit up another bed.

"Draco!" Hurrying from her bed, she embraced him, and felt tears prickling at her eyes. Her hands swept lovingly through his pale hair. "I thought you might have been dead."

He stirred slightly, and then gave a groan. Wincing, silver blue eyes opened to see his mother. "Mum?"

She nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Hello dear. Are you feeling alright?" He gave a slight nod.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…I had been holding a ball at the desire of our Lord, and then I was in pain." Her eyes flashed. The conversation! Her hand went to where her wand normaly rested, and did not find it. "Draco, where is your wand?" A slight quiver in her voice put him on guard.

"I don't have it."

A hissing laugh made the two sit up straighter. "Wands…you wont be needing those my pets. Not at all."

…

"So you mean to tell us,"

"That some little bib-ly thing"

"And Ginny's vision,"

"Made us now some sort of,"

"Holey beings?" Fred finished the sentence of his twin and stared at the two. "Well, I'm alright with that!"

"Always knew we were the godly ones of this family!" George grinned. Harry couldn't help but grin back at them. Always trust the twins to make light of something serious.

"But then why does Ron have the holey markings? Ginny I can understand,"

"She's a saint for dealing with six older brothers." Fred and George flashed a smile to their scowling younger brother.

"We don't know. We don't understand why you guys have the markings either." Hermione shrugged her shoulders with a helpless look.

A sudden knock on the door made them all hush. "It's just me." Harry smiled as the ragged looking Lupin entered the room. "I might be able to help you out."

All six of them looked at him expectantly. "But first, I need to ask you, have you heard from Neville, Luna, or any one else around your ages?"

"No…nothing has happened to them, they're ok right?" Looks of concern fluttered across their faces. It wasn't uncommon now to hear of deaths and kidnappings of families with children who had attended Hogwarts with them.

"No, no. They're quiet safe. In fact, they'll be here any minute now." Lupin waved away their concern. "I just wanted to know if you had already known about their…condition."

"Condition?" Worry crossed Ginny's face. Luna was a dear friend of hers, as was Neville. "What's wrong with them? Did they get attacked?"

"No. They've just had some…changes."

"Will you just tell us Lupin?" Harry was getting annoyed with the word games. He wanted answers. "What's wrong with Luna and Neville?!"

"Well, for starters, we've both got wings." Everyone's eyes widened and mouths opened in shock at the sight before them. Neville and Luna stood a bit apart with a pair of pearly white wings protruding from their backs.

"Well, they seem to suit you two well." Lupin gave a soft smile.

"Bloody hell!!" Ron stood up, and moved towards Neville. "Where in the world did u get those?!"

"No idea…but my gran said something about me being 'one of them'. But when I asked her about it, she said that she couldn't tell me any more. That I had to wait till I got here."

"One of them?" Hermione gave a questioning look to Neville, who merely shrugged.

"What happened to you guys?" Neville glanced at the four youngest Weasleys and their bandaged hands.

"Dunno, we just ended up,"

"As holey beings!" The twins grinned up at him, while Ginny smacked both of them, and then winced at the pain it caused.

"Ron! Don't touch them!" Ron jumped back at Lupins yell. A bewildered look crossed his face. "You cannot touch them until your ready."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Alright Lupin, your hiding something from us and I want to hear it now." Harry leaned towards Lupin, his eyes still narrowed.

A sigh came from the man, and he motioned for Ron to sit back down. Conjuring up two stools for the Neville and Luna – who had been looking about the room muttering about warkornats- to sit on, he began to speak.

"What do you know about babies?" A confused look spread over everyone's face.

"Mum's already given us the talk of the birds and the bees Lupin." Muttered Ginny. Her reply was a chuckle.

"No, I'm talking about their magic."

Need a hint as to what's gunna happen next???

How is magic made?

til next time!

Smiles


End file.
